The Calm Before The Storm
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Hana's Life With Itachi Before The Uchiha Massacre
1. Happiness

**This IS a Wee Little Story I Wanted Too Do I Think That This Pairing Is Rather Cute So Yeah Deal With It.**

She was late again.'_stupid little brother stupid mum stupid dogs' _she mentally growled if it weren't for them she wouldn't be late. 12 year old Hana Inuzuka reached the spot where she was supposed to be meeting the other where she realized he wasn't there.  
_'Ahhhh stupid idiot godammit Nii-san see you when I get home I'm gon...' _She was snapped out of her thoughts by a smooth voice.

"Looking for me?" Hana whipped her head up to the tree to see Itachi Uchiha sitting smirking at her from the tree. He jumped down and walked up to the girl until his face was inches away from hers.

"Stupid Itachi" Hana mumbled under her breath as she pushed him away from her small body. He just smirked but suddenly his face turned serious.

"Your late again Hana what's your excuse this time?" The brunette glared at Itachi he could be such a pain when he wanted to be.  
"I had to look after my little brother since my mum was out getting something and he is only 6 stupid bart" Hana mumbled the last two words as the raven looked at her and laughed.  
"Oh come on Hana you must take care of him Kiba he'll look to you as he grows up" Hana just narrowed her eyes then started to laugh.  
"Just because Sasuke looks up to you Itachi doesn't mean Kiba is gonna look up to me" she smiled at the older boy.

Hana was special to Itachi for more than one reason. She wasn't like the rest of those stupid girls who acted as if he was a god or something when people started to say that about him she just shruged and walked off. He remembered the first time Hana confronted him surrounding this.

_Flashback_

_Deep in the wood of Konoha a 10 year old dog nin was training hard trying to perfect a new jutsu. She had been training for hours she had to if she wanted to be a great shinobi it didn't matter if the 'great' Itachi Uchiha was in her team she would grown stronger and she didn't care what him or anyone else thought. Suddenly she heard a rustling amongst the bushes she threw a Kunai and out came Itachi._

_"What you not going to start scream about how amazing I am" Itachi smirked while Hana just lost it and started to scream at the older._

_"You think your that great Itachi well your not your like the fucking rest of us. Just because you have a fucking sharigan you think your above us all well your not and I'll prove it to you one day Uchiha Itachi " Itachi blinked in quick succession then smiled at Hana witch surprised the younger shinobi._

_"Thanks I hate when people act as if I'm something so great because I know I'm not I'm glad you think that way. You never were like anyone else were you Hana?" Hana blushed slightly before smiling at the older boy._

_"I try not to be I just like to be my own person not follow in the steps of anyone else apart from my clans footsteps. Itachi just smiled at her._

_End Flashback_

Itachi and Hana had walked out towards the lake in the Uchiha district. It was 8'o clock at night and the stars shone in the sky. Itachi brought Hana here often. It was somewhere in the village where the couldjust sit and talk for hours on end and no one would bother them. Hana sat talking on and on about her little brother, Itachi always wondered why Itachi cared so much about her little brother as if he was her reason for life. Itachi did care very much about his little brother Sasuke but he didn't see him as his reason for life.

As usual the night ended with Hana attempting to push Itachi into the lake and Itachi throwing Hana onto the ground with a soft thud but this time it was different. When Hana landed on her back she opened her eyes to she Itachi hovering above her. Before she knew what was happening Itachi's soft lips were placed on her own. The kiss was soft and gentle but it was everything Hana wanted it to be. The kiss ended too quickly for Hana liking . Itachi jumped off the younger girl and smiled down at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at training" With that Itachi disappeared into the night leaving Hana shocked, confused, and...in love.

The walk back to the Inuzuka household was a little unusual. Hana couldn't get over what had happened to her she had been kissed by Itachi Uchiha nonetheless. She felt amazing but she also felt scared.

Hana reached her house only to be welcomed by her screaming little brother. Hana was nearly knocked off her feet thanks to her little brother running and jumping at her.

"**NEE-CHAN" **Kiba jumped up at his big sister and wrapped his arms around her neck. The Haimaru Sankyodai followed behind Kiba looking up at their master wating for and order.

"Stupid dogs didn't lemme do anything I've been so booored" Kiba whined. Their mum must have came back then instructed the Haimaru Sankyodai to watch the youngest Inuzuka as she worked in her office. It was a week from Kiba's 7th birthday which was a very special birthday for an Inuzuka. On the day of an Inuzuka's 7th birthday they received their red fang tattoos and also their ninja-dog a lot of prepereation had been taking for the young boy's 7th birthday. Hana till didn't have anything for her little brother. It had been Itachi birthday recently and mot of her money went on his present. She felt rather stupid now.

Hana had been holding Kiba for sometime he was about to put him to bed when.

"Nee-chan you've been with your boyfriend again haven't you" Hana looked shocked. Kiba had excelled where his nose was concered he had been able to use his heightened senses to there full ability since he was only 4 years old. Hana wasn't able to do that herself until she was 7. Kiba jumped down and began to run to there mother's office. Hana began to shout after Kiba telling him to shut up but just because he liked to use high sense of smell it didn't mean he liked to use his high sense of hearing. Kiba ran into his mum's office and jumped up onto his mum's knees.

"Mum Nee-Chan has a boyfriend" Kiba grinned at his mother who in turn looked at Hana.

"You've been out with that Uchiha boy again haven't you Hana" Hana knew her mum didn't approve of her seeing Itachi simply because of her hatred of Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father. Fugaku had been the one on the mission with Hana and Kiba's father when he was killed. Tsume believed Shikon, their father could have been saved and blames Fugaku for his death. Tsume was still pregnant with Kiba at the time. He was named in his father honer as Shikon meant fang as does Kiba

"Mum Itachi is completly diffrent he is my friend he cares about me and I care about him please mum Itachi is not Fugaku as I am not you" Tsume sighed she only wanted the best for her daughter but Hana wanted her friendship with Itachi so Tsume had to give into her daughter.

"I'm going to bed I'm tired good night" Hana walked away from her mother and walked up to her bedroom reday to lose all her care for just a few hours.

_Next morining_

Hana was woken by Kiba using her bed as a trampoline. Kiba could very annoying when he wanted to be sure he was Hana pride and joy little brother but he was also a pain in the ass.

"Nee-chan rise and shine" Kiba giggled and jump off Hana's bed as she got up and got changed into her training clothes. She got downstaris to see Kiba watching some rubbish on the television. Hana started to make breakfast since the chances were that her mum was away at a meeting with other members of the clan most likely her grand parents and uncle and aunt from her father's side regarding Kiba's ceramoney as it was called. Since Shikon was the leader of the Inuzuka before his death command of the Inuzuka's was supposed to be passed onto Yuki, Hana and Kiba's uncle but he refused this and gave command of the clan to his faithful wife Tsume.

Hana was interrupted by Kiba screaming door and skidding off his feet rushing to the door. He reached the door and opened up to see Itachi. Kiba looked at him for a second then regonized that scent.

"Ooh you must be Nee-Chan's boyfriend NEE-CHAN" Hana heard this and came rushing to the door lifting Kiba up.

"Hey Itachi come in the now" Itachi looked round the Inuzuka compound and then looked back down at Kiba who had escaped from Hana's embrace at some point. He knew this must be the little boy Hana was always on about even though he did not has the tattos on his face he knew this was Kiba. Soon the door went again and Kiba went rushing to the door and opened it.

"Shino" The brunette beamed Hana looked out to see Kiba's best friend Shino standing at the door. Hana smiled and waved at the younger as she went to sit down.

"Nee-Chan I'm going to play with Shino for a while byee" Kiba grabbed his jacket and ran out the door with his friend. Hana just sighed and turned to Itachi who smiled at her.

"So coming for some training" Hana asked shyly she didn't want to bring up the topic of last night in case she freaked Itachi out even thought it was him that kissed her. Itachi nodded and the two teens walked out to there usual training area within the forest.

Hana wasn't exactly weak nor stupid in fact she had the second highest marks in her class behind Itachi. She was known for short temper which a few people has learned to there peril that Hana has not to be messed with. However Itachi was stronger but only just. He had never used his Sharrigan in a battle with Hana it was too dangerous as Itachi knew he could get out of hand in battle even if he didn't want to and he couldn't risk hurting Hana.

After the two had completed some training Itachi sat on a branch in a tree opposite the one Hana was sitting in. Scilence reigned throughout forrest until Hana spoke.

"Itachi um about yesterday I-I umm" Hana stopped herself as she felt her face glow bright red.

"What about" Itachi quickly appeared beside Hana. If there was one thing about Itachi it was his speed Hana still couldn't get over it.

"Um why Itachi why did you um you know" Hana face went so red her marks were almost invisible but not quite . Itachi just chuckled and leaned into Hana's ear.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Hana" Itachi laughed. She could feel his breath on her ear and neck. "I like you Hana, I like you a lot" Hana was shock. Itachi Uchiha of all people admitted that they liked her. Again her thoughts were cut off by Itachi's soft lips connecting with her own. This time the kiss was much more passionate.

The kiss was cut short by the arrival of the village elders. The two teenagers looked at them, well more like Hana looked at them embarrassed for being caught kiss Itachi while Itachi glared at them for interrupting.

"Uchiha Itachi if you could come with us please" Itachi sighed and kissed Hana one last time before jumping off the tree and waving her good bye.

Hana reached the Inuzuka compound to see Kuromaru, Tsume's dog sitting outside the door.

"Hey Kuromaru why you sitting outside?" Hana smiled at the wolf like dog who got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Hana.

"Tsume-Sama asked me to sit outside and wait for your return incase someone tried to get inside as young Kiba is inside" Kuromaru looked up at Hana who looked shocked.

"You mean Kiba is in there on his own Kuromaru he is only 6 " Hana was not amused Kiba was an extreamly curious little boy and would most likely end up hurting himself. Kuromaru just sighed.

"No the Haimaru Sankyodai are watching him. speaking of which Lady Hana you haven't been taking them to training for a few days mind telling me why?" Dammit stupid dog always asked questions.

"Just I need to work on my own strengh now come on we need to go and see Kiba in case he has broke anything. Hana opened the door to see Kiba sleeping on the sofa. She smiled at her little he was so cute. Hana decided she herself was rather tired so she went to bed instructing the 4 dogs to watch her little brother.

XXX

It was now 25th July , Kiba's birthday. Hana was woken up at 11'o clock by Kiba again jumping on her bed but this time she opened her eyes to see Kiba with his tattoo marks on his face.

"Nee-Chan look lookie" Kiba jumped down from Hana's bed and lifted up a small white dog. Hana sat up in her bed and looked at the small dog Kiba held in his hands.

"His name is Akamaru" Kiba smiled cuddling the little puppy.

"Hana you should have been up earlier the whole clan is round hurry and get dressed Hana" Kiba rushed out of his sister's room with his mum.

Hana sighed and got dressed. She looked around her room for Kiba present, she soon spotted the wrapped gift and picked it up and walked out of her room to the lounge. She noticed the most of the clan was here some missing due to missions and such but the place was packed it was much the same on Hana's 7th birthday.

Kiba sat smiling at everyone with a toothy grin. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed his big sister and ran over to her. Hana just smlied and lifted her little brother up who still had Akamaru in his arms.

"Nee-Chan smile it's my birthday" Kiba noticed Hana looking rather distant. Hana snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kiba and smiled. She put her little brother down and pulled out the gift she kept in her pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you Nee-Chan" Kiba had the paper ripped off in second revealing a small box. Kiba slowly opened the box while Hana watched smiling.

"Aww Nee-Chan it's soooooo cool" Kiba smiled as he pulled the bracelet out of the box it was a brown leather bracelet with a single fang hanging off it representing Kiba's name. Kiba ran over to his mum and showed it too her as Hana followed.

"Mum lookie what Nee-Chan bought me it's so cool" Kiba showed Tsume who smiled and looked at her daughter.

"It's beautiful" Tsume looked pleased with her daughter as Kiba giggled and ran off somewhere.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for the Inuzuka heiress but it was nice to see Kiba smiling so much.

_2 Weeks Later_

Hana rushed down the stairs quickly pulling her hair back into her usually ponytail. It was the day Of Kiba's academy entrance ceremony and her was was going to kill her there were due there in 10 minutes and Hana looked a mess but she could sort that quick enough.

"Nee-Chan come on we are leaving" Kiba shouted to his big sister. He looked at Akamaru who looked at him and seemed to smile. The three of them were about to leave when a knock at the door came. Tsume quickly lept up to the door. She opened to reveal Kakashi Hatake.

"Tsume we need you to come on a mission with us it is of the utmost importance" Tsume looked like a brick hit her.

"Sorry Kakashi no can do I-" She was cut off by Kakashi's voice yet again.

"Tsume this is an urgent mission and you are need as a tracker" Kakashi was reday to beg Tsume to come on this mission.

"Kakashi it is my son's entrance ceramony today I need to go a relative needs to be there" Tsume stated her voice harsh but full of caring.

"Mum I'll go you go on this mission I'll go with him" Tsume looked at her daughter and nooded she walked over to Kiba and kissed his forehead.

"You be good now pup ok?" Kiba smiled and nodded as his mother headed off. The two Inuzuka's swear they heard something about Tsume going to kill Kakashi but shook it off and began to walk towards the academy.

Hana stood and watched as all the new academy students go inducted into the academy. She stood bored for a while until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Hana" She spun around quickly to see Itachi standing smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Hey Itachi did you not have a mission today" Itachi smiled and looked over the students so far in front of them then chuckled a little.

"I did but I made my father go instead I had to come to Sasuke's entrance ceremony as my dad didn't want to go so I came why are you here" Itachi said while Hana just started at Itachi.

"Same reason near enough but we were about to leave when my mum was made to go on a mission so she wasn't to happy so I came instead for Kiba's entrance" Itachi just smiled as the students were dismissed and Kiba and Sasuke came running up to Hana and Itachi.

"Nii-san that stupid dog bit me" Sasuke whined as he reached his big brother and looked at Akamaru strangely.

"Well if you didn't kick him he wouldn't have done it" Kiba growled at Sasuke.

"Kiba stop it be nice" Hana scolded as Kiba made and pout Itachi told Sasuke the same who just frowned.

"Nii-San is that you girlfriend? She looks funny" Sasuke looked at Hana then looked at Kiba who just growled at him showing him his ever growing canines.

"Don't talk my Aneki like that" Kiba growled at Sasuke yet again.

"Kiba it's ok look there Shino go and talk to him for a while" Kiba smiled and ran off to go and talk to Shino. Hana smiled and watched her little brother run off.

" Sasuke be nice to Kiba he hasn't done anything ok" Itachi scolded his little brother who just looked at him and smiled.

Sasuke ran off towards a small blonde boy who was sitting in the corner and began to talk to him. Itachi looked at Hana and smiled sadly at her. His happiness with Hana was soon to end.

**Ok For The Sake Of The Story I Made It That Itachi Didn't Go On That Mission He Was Supposed To On The Day Of Sasuke' Academy Entry And I Have No Idea When Kiba's Birthday Is I No It's July So I Just Made It The 25th 2 Days After Sasuke's xDNext Cahpter WilL Take A Little While As I Am Off On Hoilday Tomorrow So Hey**


	2. Sadness

**OMG. 9Months Since Last Update Sakes I Could Have Had A Baby In That Period Of Time(I Haven't) Chapter 2 This Is Going To Change Slightly It's Gonna Be Mostly In Hana's POV Sometime It Will Got To Itachi's POV Or The Normal POV I May Put A Bit Of Kiba And Sasuke's POV In It.  
**

I entered the house pretty late. Kiba was in my arms sleeping and Akamaru followed behind me, the stupid little squirt had ran off with Shino and Hinata so I had to spend an hour chasing him down since he kept sensing I was near and decided to run away. Kiba can be a little shit at times but I loved him all the same. I placed him down in his bed and Akamaru jumped up beside him and curled against my little brother. I laughed a little then went to my own room and went to my bed. It had been a quite tiresome day and I need some rest.

The next day my mum stormed in the door whilst I was getting ready for training. She did not look amused and I could guess why, missing her only son's academy entrance exam for a stupid mission. Oh well something's couldn't be helped. I saw her out of the corner of my eye walking towards me.

"Hana how was Kiba's entrance exam" I set the brush down on the table near the mirror and looked at my mother and smiled.

"It was fine. He did have a bit of a fight with Itachi's little brother but then he went away with Shino and that Huugya girl, what's her name...Hinata that's it. Anyways he was away with them for a while and then I had to carry him home since he had fell asleep" I said my mother just seemed to laughed. Kiba was just such a cutie. "Anyways I gotta go mum I'll see you later" I ran out of the house waving as I went. I quickly made my way into the forest and reached the usual stop where me and Itachi met to see him sitting there.

**Itachi's POV**

I saw her running towards me rather fast I don't know why it wasn't as if she was late or anything. For once since she usually was but I couldn't blame her. She smiled as she walked up to me, one of her fangs poked out of her mouth.

"Hey Itachi" I stood up and sighed. How could she be so happy, so full of life. Well she didn't have the problems I did but what would she do if she was told to do what I have to do. Would she go through with it ?. I noticed she had started to rush ahead whilst I casually strolled I must have been so caught up in my thoughts I didn't noticed she had rushed back and grabbed my hand to hurry me along.

We had came to a stop outside of the academy. Hana still had a grip of my hand not that I minded. Hana must have been looking for Kiba but he was know where to be seen. I could see Sasuke he was talking to the little blond boy that everyone knew was the kyuubi vessel. It seemed that Sasuke was quite taken with the little blond boy. My head snapped back to Hana when I heard her name getting called.

**Kiba's POV**

I stood outside of the academy with Shino since it was break time. Hinata was ill today so she wasn't in but Shino was still here which was good. I didn't like being alone since I've never been alone in life like Naruto over there. I really did feel sorry for him because he seemed really nice and now he started the academy he seemed to talk to Sasuke a lot which would have been nice for him.

"Kiba isn't that Hana up there" I looked up to see my big sister with her boyfriend. I smiled and grabbed Shino's hand and pulled him up with me to see Hana. Akamaru barked as he followed after me.

"Nee-Chan what are you doing here" She smiled down at me again and messed up my hair.

"I just wanted to see my favorite little brother. Hi Shino" I always knew it was her faver...hey I'm her only little brother. I noticed Sasuke and Naruto came running up. Hana smiled again, I didn't really like it when she paid attention to other people more than me. It wasn't as if I was selfish I just was so used to have all of my sister's attention on me or sometimes Shino when I saw him.

"Nii-san you came to see me" I saw nee-chan's boyfriend look down at Sasuke well it was his little brother I suppose.

**Hana's POV**

This reminded me of my day's at the academy. Kiba looked so happy which was good, Sasuke looked happy too. I noticed the boy beside him was the demon fox vessel. I really did feel for that kid because he had no one in life, I couldn't begin to imagine what that would feel like.

"Hana-chan I'm sorry I said you looked funny yesterday" I giggled a little, Sasuke just said that out of the blue but I had guess Itachi had made him say it. I leaned down and messed Sasuke's hair like what I had done to Kiba's.

"It's okay, Sasuke I don't mind" I looked to Sasuke's left to see Naruto looking down at the ground. I messed his hair as well, he looked up at me with his crystal blue eyes. "Awww your so cute" He smiled and blush a little. I heard a small whine and looked at Kiba who was pouting, I couldn't help but laugh and gave him a big bear hug.

"Awww Kiba you know that no one is more cute than my baby brother" I pulled him into a bear hug, I could feel him grinning against my shoulder. I let him go and I just stood and looked at the four boys, in my head I couldn't work out how those four little cuties are going to grow up and protect our village but then again Itachi was quite cute at his days in the academy and now he's in the ANBU black ops.

"Tag" I looked at Kiba who was just staring at Naruto before tapping Sasuke

"Tag Bye nee-chan" Kiba, Shino and Naruto ran off as Sasuke chased them. Itachi just looked depressed and it was pissing me off because I didn't know why. I wonder if it was me and I really didn't want to lose Itachi as a friend well I didn't really understand our status at the moment but whatever it was I still didn't want to lose him. He looked so spaced out.

We got through the day in almost silence which in itself scared my a little. It worried me when Itachi was so quite and so depressed looking.

**Normal POV**

Itachi walked up to Hana and wrapped his arms around her waist. The Inu jumped slightly but relaxed into Itachi's touch almost instantly. Hana felt Itachi's steady breathing on her ear as his arms tightened around her waist.

"You understand that I love you no matter what happened. That through everything your always going to be one of the most precious things in my life." Hana's eyes widened as Itachi let her go then appeared in front of her. The brunette was shocked as Itachi crushed his lips against her again. The kiss had more meaning and more passion than before. It was liking a burning inferno between the two teenagers and them alone.

"I love you more than almost anything." Hana mumbled as the kiss ended and she looked down at the ground as the blush that was on her face crept further down her face and down her neck. Itachi took her chin into forcing her to look at him.

"Let me show you how much you mean to me." Hana thought about what Itachi meant and then she took the hand which Itachi held out and he took her towards the Uchiha compound. That was the night that the heirs to both the Uchiha clan and the Inuzuka clan poured they're souls into one another.

**Hana's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the sunlight seeping into the room. I turned my head to see that I was now in an empty bed, I heard a soft shuffling sound and I lifted my head to see Itachi sitting at the foot of the bed with a box in front of him. I sat up on the bed and looked down at him before I heard his voice.

"Did you sleep well?" He turned around to look at me with a soft smile on his face. My face flushed as I nodded.

"Itachi, what time is it" I lifted my body up so that I was leaning on my elbows.

"1.45 in the afternoon" Itachi looked back at me. I thought for a moment before I started freaking out. My mother was going to kill me and I hadn't done any training today. I jumped out of Itachi's bed and literally threw my clothes on and pulled my messy hair back into a neat ponytail. I was ready to run out the door when Itachi grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

"Hana, promise me that whatever happens you'll love me and you'll know that I love you through out everything." He placed a chaste kiss upon my lips. I didn't know what was going on but I sure as hell was going to find out.

"Itachi, what's going on?. Is everything okay?" He smiled at me and shook his head. "Okay. I promise. I really have to go now before my mom decideds to feed me to the dogs" I softly returned the kiss before running off.

It took me a grand total of 8 minutes to get to my house, which was a record for me and I was quite proud of myself for it. I slowly walked into my house to see Kiba sitting on the sofa eating biscuits beside Akamaru. He looked at me and put up his hand and every second he put one finger down as if he was counting down to something.

"HANA INUZUKA" Oh so that was what he was counting down to. And to think that the little brat could have warred me, sometimes I really did hate my little brother. "Where have you been. I've not been able to sleep, do you have any idea how worried I was." I waited for a moment before she started screaming again. "Oh My......YOU'VE BEEN WITH THAT UCHIHA BOY. My daughter has mated with an Uchiha" Kiba sat up on his knees and hung over the back of the chair watching me and mom arguing.

"Did Hana have sex with her boyfriend?" I turned around to look at Kiba in horror, mom didn't look too amused either. However Kiba still managed to keep a face of innocence but that wasn't hard for him. "What she smells really funny and it's gross." Kiba pouted in order to try to keep mom from shouting at him but in a situation like this it didn't work. I though I was seriously going to faint.

"Kiba, get to your room" He started to whine and point at the television screen. "NOW, Kiba" He jumped off the sofa, picked up his biscuits and walked off with Akamaru in tow. Once my mom was sure that the little brat was in his room she started to shout at me again. "Hana, your an Inuzuka. For the love of god you should know what the Uchiha's are like. Are you really that stupid" Never once in my life had I shouted at my mother but this time I just couldn't help myself.

"This isn't about me, it's all about you. I love Itachi and he loves me why can't you see that" I stormed out of my house and ran into the forest. I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running. I hated her, she only thinks about herself and nobody else.

I wasn't sure how long I spent in the forest before I returned home but it must have been a good few hours because it was now dark. I opened the door to see my mom sleep on the couch with Kuromaru asleep at her feet.

"Mom was crying" I turned my head to see Kiba at the bottom of the stairs. "I heard her saying that she's pushed you too hard and she had been expecting too much from you. She told Kuromaru that she just doesn't want you to get hurt. She said that guys could hurt you and she doesn't want that to happen to you" I looked back at my mom before I walked over to Kiba and lifted him up.

"I love her and she knows it but she's gotta let me do stuff on my own too. As for me getting hurt by any boy's, I can look after myself with that as well. Anyways the one boy I love without fail will never hurt me. He knows it and so do I" I grinned at my little brother but he just shot me a sad look.

"Hana, Itachi might hurt you one day." My grin got wider as I looked at Kiba.

"Silly, I wasn't talking about Itachi. I was talking about the brat that I'm holding the now." Hana placed a kiss on Kiba cheek.

"Ewwwwwww, Hana that's gross" Hana laughed as Kiba wiped his cheek before he grinned brightly. "Don't worry I'll always protect you and if anyone hurts you me and Akamaru will kick their butts" I smiled at Kiba before I started to climb the stairs.

"Come on. You have school tomorrow and I have training so I think it's time we both got to bed." I carried Kiba into his room and placed him onto his bed where Akamaru was sleeping. Once I had done that, I moved to my own room so I could fall asleep on my very comfy bed.

The next morning, I was up like a rocket. I couldn't wait until I saw Itachi again. I walked down stairs to see my mom sitting on the sofa, she turned around to see me and she quickly stood up.

"Hana, I want...." I stopped her before she could go any further.

"No. You had a right to be angry at me but, mom you've got to respect the fact that I have to follow my own path in life and not one that you want me to follow" My mom nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. "I have to go and meet Itachi now. I'll see you later" I was about to run out the door when my mom stopped me.

"I'm going on a mission today. It's nothing major but I won't be back until late tonight. I'm leaving Kuromaru here because Kiba will be back early from the acadmy today but I don't want him to be left alone for too long so be back a little earlier than usual okay" I smiled and quickly ran out the door to go to the place where I usually meet Itachi. When I got there, Itachi wasn't there and I was late. Something I knew about Itachi was that he was never late for anything. I decided to run into the center of Konoha to see if I could find him. I was there for about two minutes before I ran into Kakashi.

"Hana" He sounded really depressed and upset.

"Hey Kakashi. Ehm have you seen Itachi around anywhere I was supposed to meet him but he never turned up." I was pretty frightened by the look that he gave me.

"Lets go somewhere more private" Now I really was scared.

**Kiba's POV**

Sometime I thought that the academy really sucked. It could be really boring at time but I knew I had to be there if I wanted to become a great shinobi. It was 5'o clock and due to the fact that it was now winter, it was dark really early. It was so bored but I suppose what the tv and eating biscuits would make up for that.

"You know young master, that if you eat to many biscuits for teeth will rot" I looked down to see Kuromaru sitting at my feet looking up at me. "Hana, never sat and ate biscuits when she was your age." I grinned.

"I know because she was always playing with me because I was only a baby at the time" I stucked my tongue out at the wolf-like dog before I turned about to the tv. "How old are you anyways. 6 years ago is a long time for a dog to remember" Akamaru, who was sitting beside me lifted his head and whined at me.

"I'm the same age as you, Kiba. For generations my family has served the Inuzuka and will do so for generations to come" I raised my eyebrows at him and for once I thought before I actually spoke.

"But you haven't got a girlfriend and don't you need a girlfriend to have a baby" Kuromaru looked shocked as I tilted my head to the side. He groaned and hung his head. "What?. Am I wrong?" Kuromaru jumped up on the Sofa beside me and used his paw to point at the tv. I would have said something but the door suddenly went and I jumped up like a rocket. My mom had left a kunai on the table just incase I might need it so I quickly lifted it up.

"Be careful" Kuromaru whispered as i quickly opened the door and pointed my kunai at the man standing there. It took me a few seconds to realized it but I suddenly saw that he was carrying Hana. "Lady Hana. Kakashi what happened to her?" The man known as Kakashi walked in and placed Hana on the sofa where I was sitting just a minute ago.

"I'll tell you but I think it's best if Kiba leaves for a moment." I was sick of people like him. I really was.

"Stop treating me like a little kid. If someone hurt my sister I wanna know who it was so I can kick their butt" Kakashi looked down at me and sighed and I realized that I had won. I wanted to started dancing about but a shinobi did not dance, well unless it was part of they're jutsu.

"As of late Hana and been involved with Itachi Uchiha and it is to my knowledge that the two were in a relationship, is that right?" I looked up and nodded my head. "Last night the entire Uchiha clan was slaughtered and Itachi was the person who done it" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This guy murdered his own family in cold blood, what kind of sicko was he. "Actually their was a survivor but only one." I turned around to look at Hana who was shifting in her sleep.

"Who?" I asked. The shock in my voice was evident.

"Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I didn't know why. Suddenly I saw my mom walking through the door behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what's happened" She caught sight of my tears and then she saw Hana on the sofa. "Kakashi What's happened" My mom looked deeply upset and angry. It's a trait of an Inuzuka to be overprotective of those close to us.

"The Uchiha clan was slaughtered last night. Itachi was the murdered and only his younger brother, Sasuke survived. Hana's greif overtook her and she collapsed."

**Hana's Pov**

When I woke up I realized I was in my room. I had hoped what I had heard was just some nightmare but it wasn't. Itachi really did kill his family. How could someone do such a thing. I curled myself up in a ball and just started crying because I couldn't stop myself. I could see the the light flooding into my room as someone opened the door. I felt my bed dip as the person crawled onto my bed and wrapped their arms around me.

"Sis" Kiba voice floated to my ears.

"Kiba, promise me that when your older you'll find someone that really cares for you . Promise me that nothing like this will happen to you." I lifted my head to see Kiba looking at me with a look of confusion on his face but he nodded anyways. I wrapped my arms around and hugged him. I just hoped that one day I would find out why Itachi done what he did.

**One More Chapter Which Will Be When Itachi Breifly Returns To Konoha. Well I Hope You Liked It**


End file.
